


Team Challenge

by feathertail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NCS, Silverhawk, clintpietro, clintxpietro, hawkeyexquicksilver, hawksilver - Freeform, quickeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the 'Avengers' are a group of 'weirdos' in school and just so happen to have applied for the 'Team Challenge' competition this year, where teamwork is required to win the competition against the other team. The competition consists of several challenges; the fastest team gains a point over the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my fabulous team of 3 betas.  
> Find them on Tumblr at...
> 
> loki-the-elvenking.tumblr.com  
> ourcaptainhomo.tumblr.com  
> and  
> organic-pirate.tumblr.com

Chapter One

 

**Teams are as follows:**

**Team One**

Barton, C.

Maximoff, P.

Maximoff, W.

Romanoff, N.

 

**Team Two**

Banner, B.

Odinson, T.

Rogers, S.

Stark, T.

 

“Awh, shit,” Clint moaned as he looked over the notice board and saw who was accompanying him on his team.

“Language, Barton,” Steve smirked from behind as he, too, tried to get a look at which members of their 'friendship group' would be on his team.

“Shut up, Rogers.” Clint smirked as his friendgroaned.

“Yo, guys.” Tony sidled up, surprising the two. “So, who-” he checked the board. “Aw, you’re in deep shit, Barton!”

“Language!” Steve reprimanded.

Clint huffed in frustration, “You’ve got a good team. I’ve got Pietro bloody Maximoff and the girls!”

Steve sighed, giving up on the swearing for now. “Nat’s not bad…”

“No,” Clint agreed. “But with the Maximoffs, she turns into a right weirdo...”

“I hope you’re not talking about me, boys,” came a drawl from behind.

Clint cringed as Nat strolled into view, then tried to escape.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” a Sokovian-accented voice protested.

“You, punk.” Clint growled before he stalked off, leaving the rest of the team members clustering around the noticeboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do nag me to update, I struggle with multi-chapter fics! Please do leave me a comment!


End file.
